


Sanctuary: Part Two

by TextualDeviance



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Compersion, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextualDeviance/pseuds/TextualDeviance
Summary: As their restful cottage retreat continues, Poe notices Finn and Rey becoming a lot closer and more intimate. He's happy for them, but assumes their new feelings are only for each other.He assumes wrong.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Sanctuary: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Follows from "Sanctuary."

The next few days at the cottage were full of fun and relaxation, working wonders to melt the last of any grief or worries from Poe's mind. They wandered around the village’s shops, picking up more food supplies, a couple of necessary parts for the Falcon, and some clever crafts and other souvenirs. They went for several swims in the warm, gentle waters of the lake, Poe teaching them both how to do so. He also spent some time teaching them how to cook with something other than rations, and telling them some folk tales and fables that neither had heard in their isolated lives. A trunk in one of the bedrooms held a hallikset, and after tuning it, he had played and sung for them some of the songs he'd learned as a child. After a couple of rounds, Rey picked up the words and tunes, and to his great delight, began harmonizing with him on the songs' refrains, her voice just as clear and sweet as he might have imagined. He also, with some measure of chagrin, answered their persistent questions about his time with Zorii and the spice runners. 

Through it all, Rey and Finn seemed to be becoming inseparable. He'd noticed how they always sat so they were touching, and how casually they embraced and cuddled. He knew what was happening—it wasn't like he'd never had such experiences himself—and though he was only an observer, it was a beautiful enough thing to witness that he'd been suffused in a generous wave of affection for them. It was entirely likely, he knew, though neither had said as much, that they had never experienced romantic feelings before. They had gone through so much pain in their young lives that he could be nothing but happy they finally had that sense of comfort and belonging. That he felt slightly on the fringes of this did sting just a little, but he knew he'd get beyond it. What mattered to him was that they—the two people he loved the most in the whole galaxy—were content, and finally healing their considerable wounds.

One evening, he discovered exactly how close they had become. 

The sun was just beginning to set over the lake when he wandered into the back garden. He was freshly washed after a long, sweaty day of giving the Falcon a much-needed maintenance tune-up (having waved away Rey’s attempts to micromanage the work), and was now looking forward to a relaxing soak in the hot spring. It was, however, already occupied when he got there, and the occupants were, he noted with a wave of embarrassment, entirely naked and kissing passionately. 

"Ah!" he exclaimed, turning around and heading back for the cottage. "Sorry I interrupted. I'll just… yeah."

"Wait!" Finn called from the water. 

"Huh?" Poe half turned, still averting his eyes. He heard Finn whispering something in Rey’s ear, though he couldn't quite make it out.

"Don't go," Rey said softly. "Please?” 

Poe chanced a look back over his shoulder, trying to stay focused on their faces. "I don't want to bother you, though. You two go ahead with…" he gestured abstractly "…whatever you were doing." He tried to smile in a way that didn't seem awkward.

"Well, that's the problem," Finn said, with a wry chuckle.

"Problem?" Poe now fully faced them, his curiosity piqued.

Rey's cheeks were flushed and she sported a sheepish smile. "We don't, uhm, really know what we're doing." 

The realization dawned on him. Though they were both somewhat younger, they were undoubtedly mentally and emotionally mature—Rey especially far more wise than her years—yet their tally of life experiences had been considerably lacking. Just as he'd had to teach them some of the other basic things he himself had taken for granted, it made sense that they were somewhat puzzled by this part of everyday adult existence, too. Though instinct and ardent desire undoubtedly helped, and he figured Finn, at least, had had some basic education in the mechanics, it could only go so far.

Still, he didn't want to presume. "I see. So, what is it you'd like from me, then? A little explanation? Biology lesson? Tips?" 

Finn shook his head. "Not exactly. We were sort of hoping for some… hands-on demonstrations." 

Poe found he couldn't quite move or even breathe properly. Words seemed to be incapable of forming in his brain and making their way to his mouth. 

"If you'd like, that is," Rey added, seeming to sense his shock. 

"I—I would, actually," he finally said, his voice a little shaky. "I really, really would."

***

"Told you!" Finn murmured to her as Poe began to disrobe. He had been saying for the past couple of days that Poe might be willing to join them in the exploration they had begun in private moments here and there. Ever since she mentioned, not long after their first kiss, that she had thought about doing the same with Poe, Finn had been suggesting—no, encouraging—that she pursue that possibility. For her part, she was certainly interested, but had been skeptical about its chances of happening, telling Finn she wasn't sure if Poe really felt that way about her.   
  
She laughed and nodded. "You were right." She supposed she should have guessed, really. It wasn't like Poe was especially closed off from her, and even when she tried, for the sake of others' privacy, she couldn't wholly ignore her general instincts for what sort of Force energy someone was giving off. Still, until recently, there had always been some measure of distance between her and Poe. He wasn't as easily readable—Force connection or no—as Finn was, and she'd often gotten the impression that he found her somewhat frustrating. Where Finn's interest in and affection for her had been plain and even blatant, at times, Poe seemed to consider her some sort of stubborn obstacle, and however friendly and caring he was on the surface, some hint of discontent with her remained.  
  
On her end, there had been little of that. Oh, he annoyed her sometimes, but so did Finn, albeit for different reasons. And now, with the perspective and clarity she had gained from her soul-scraping experiences on Exegol, she finally understood what had been rankling him all along: Poe loved Finn and felt protective of him, but Finn had been near obsessed with her, while at the same time, her own obsession was with something else entirely. That something had been embodied in one person, who had now passed into memory after saving her life, but ultimately, it had all been less about him and more about herself. Once the simmering hatred and rage he represented had been drawn from her, like venom from a sand viper bite, she was finally free. The dangerous storm clouds that had always obscured her vision of the people and universe around her had dissipated, and she was now able to let herself be loved: by Finn, whose feelings for her had been so clearly demonstrated in the past few days, but also by Poe. Now that he was no longer worried about her dragging his beloved Finn straight into a pit of evil, he had opened his heart to her without hesitation. The moment he clasped her hand, as they had all embraced post-battle, she knew that last bit of mistrust was gone, and their bond since then had only grown stronger.  
  
Still, she hadn't been certain exactly what form that new affection was taking, and whether Poe himself was fully aware of it. She let herself enjoy looking at his unclothed form as he stepped into the warm water to join them. Going by the state his body was in—Finn had explained that anatomical phenomenon when she commented on his a little while ago—and the way he returned her gaze, Poe's feelings were now considerably more clear. Her heart fluttered as he drew closer. Under the water, Finn gave her arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze.  
  
The only question now was where to begin, and that was still slightly out of her realm of understanding.  
  
She needn't have worried.  
  
"May I touch you?" Poe asked quietly as he came up to them, settling in on the side opposite of where Finn cuddled close to her.  
  
She nodded, mouth suddenly a little dry. She already felt aroused from the bit of kissing and caressing she and Finn had done before Poe's arrival. Whatever reticence she may have felt due to uncertainty was more or less gone, now. "Please."  
  
"Here?" Poe reached up to stroke her neck, fingers trailing into the hollow of her throat.  
  
She shivered, nodding again. "Yes."  
  
"And here?" His hand stroked lower, across her collarbone and down.  
  
"Uh huh." Her eyelids fluttered closed.  
  
He moved closer, his breath hot on her cheek and his lips nearly brushing her ear. His voice was now a husky whisper. "How about here?" His hand slid down more, under the water, his palm ghosting across her breast.  
  
Her back arched, as she tried to move closer to his hand. "Anywhere!" she begged.  
  
The fervor with which he then began to caress her nearly made her forget to breathe. When Finn began doing the same on his side, following Poe's lead as his hands roamed her body, she gasped, letting the breath out in a low groan, which was soon swallowed up by Poe's mouth.   
  
Her own hands fumbled around, seeking parts of them she herself could stroke and fondle, to return the favor, but so overwhelmed was she by her own pleasure, she could do little more than merely paw at them. Not that they seemed to mind. Poe slipped a thigh over hers, and she felt his full hardness pulsing against her hip. Finn's own erection was within her reach, and she clutched at it when he did something particularly amazing, causing a hitch in his breath, and a buzzing moan against her neck where his suckling mouth was working.

Just when she thought she might explode from the intensity of what she was feeling, Poe slowed his movements, and pulled away slightly. 

"Uh?" she mumbled.

"There's something I'd like to do, if you're up for it."

Finn also pulled back, catching his breath and looking expectantly at Poe. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I may…" Poe put his hands on her hips, lifting her up. She was bewildered as to what he was doing, but she trusted him completely, so she let him raise her out of the water and set her down gently on a towel at the edge of the spring. Moving around between her legs, Poe lowered his head and began kissing and nibbling his way up her inner thighs. By the time his mouth reached the warm ache at their apex, Rey was near delirious. Lying back on the cool tiles, she gave herself over to his attention.

***

For a time, Finn watched, fascinated, as Poe's steady work on Rey's body pulled more and more musical sighs and moans from her. He then hopped up next to her, and assisted here and there with kisses and caresses of other places, and murmurs of encouragement. She looked beautiful like this, he thought. It was gratifying to see her face and body showing tension that was the result of pleasure, instead of struggle and fear. After what seemed like only moments, her belly went rigid under his hand and she cried out, twisting her fingers in Poe's damp curls as she bucked and squirmed. After a brief pause to let her breathe, Poe kept going, and in no time at all, she peaked again. 

That, however, was nearly the last straw for Finn himself. The waves of Force energy flowing from her felt like being hit with the wake turbulence from the Falcon's engines. He groaned around his mouthful of breast and couldn't help pushing himself against her thigh. 

Poe noticed his struggle and lifted his head. "Whoa there, buddy," he admonished with a knowing grin. With some difficulty, Finn managed to still himself, sitting up and taking steady, deep breaths. To his amusement, he remembered his First Order training of how to focus when he was in a firefight. If only Phasma knew to what end her efforts had just been put. 

Rey raised herself up on her elbows. "Finn, are you all right?" she asked, a note of concern in her voice.

He smiled and patted her leg. "Oh, yeah. Just… Wow."

"Wow," she echoed, laughing a little. She sat up and kissed him tenderly. "What can I do for you?” 

Finn just shrugged. "Anything? Everything?"

Poe smiled up at him. "Should I give you some space, or would you like me to help?"

Finn felt his heartbeat quicken again. After seeing how Poe so cleverly undid Rey, he could only imagine what might be in store for him. "You are _absolutely_ welcome to help." 

Poe's smile grew bigger. "I was hoping you'd say that!" Joining the other two on the edge of the spring, he closed the small distance between them. "I've always wanted to do this," he murmured. With one arm around Finn's waist and the other on the back of his neck, he leaned in and kissed him soundly. To Finn's delight and surprise, it was a very different feeling from when he had kissed Rey. Poe was more forceful, his tongue quick and probing. His stubble, almost at beard length after a week of letting it grow out, tickled Finn's cheeks. He also tasted different, with a hint of musky, slippery sweetness on his lips. When it dawned on Finn exactly what that sweetness was, he felt a wave of dizziness. He resolved to find a time as soon as possible to taste it at its source. 

Rey hung back initially, watching intently while she recovered. Finn reached over to take her hand, giving it a squeeze whenever a particularly strong thrill echoed through him. He remembered with amusement their first meeting, when she had been so annoyed at him for grabbing her hand while they scrambled through Niima Outpost, fleeing Stormtroopers and TIE fire. He was glad that she certainly didn't seem to mind him doing that now. 

Poe used his hands at first, exploring Finn's body much the same as he had explored Rey's. When Finn reacted especially strongly to something, he would do it just a little more before moving on to something else. Always, however, he avoided contact with the one place Finn was silently begging him to touch. 

After a little while as an observer, Rey leaned over. "Hi," she said teasingly.

"Hi yourself," he replied, his voice a little strained, as Poe had now started kissing and nibbling at his neck. 

Rey caressed his chest, thumbs brushing his nipples. He shivered. 

"Like that?" she asked.

He nodded, closing his eyes, and she continued, rubbing and plucking at his nipples in the way Poe had done to hers. 

Poe meanwhile started moving down his body, first massaging and kissing his thighs, and then slipping a hand between them, gently stroking and cupping his sensitive sack, tight against his body with his arousal, and occasionally brushing feathery fingertips further back. When a finger glided over the tight entrance to his body, Finn twitched.

Poe looked up at him, searching his face. "Is this okay?" he whispered. 

Finn blinked. In his wildest imagination, he would never have thought of being touched like this, but with Poe, everything his strong, gentle hands did felt wonderful. "I trust you," he replied. 

"Okay," Poe said. "If you ever want me to stop or do something different, just let me know."

Finn could only nod. Poe stuck a couple of fingers in his mouth, and then resumed his strokes, more deliberately this time, and with the extra help of more wetness. Finn brought his knees up, giving Poe more access. After a few teasing circles, Poe pushed forward. It was such a strange, unusual feeling that Finn almost stopped him, but after a moment, he settled into it, letting go of his body's tension, confident that Poe knew exactly what he was doing. And oh, _did_ he. As Finn's body continued to relax, Poe slipped another finger inside and began to probe more deeply. Finn let out a sudden, heavy groan. He had no idea what hidden part of his body Poe had managed to find, but whatever it was, it was very happy indeed to have been found. He arched his back, rolling his hips into the rhythm of Poe's hand. Even without a single touch of the hard, twitching organ between his legs, he began to feel his body wind up. "I—I don't think I can wait anymore," he gasped.

"All right then," Poe said, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"What should I do?" Rey asked.

Poe winked at her. "Just watch. I think you'll get the idea." Leaning down, he took the base of Finn's shaft in his free hand, and then began teasing back the hood at the tip with his lips and tongue. 

Finn exclaimed something unintelligible. For a heartbeat, it felt like every nerve in his body was concentrated in that one small area. When he was alone, however rare that was, he had pleasured himself from time to time, and he had certainly enjoyed Rey's inexpert but eager caresses as they experimented in the past couple of days, but this was a completely different feeling entirely. Poe's mouth was hot and wet, his tongue deft and swirling, and his lips tight as they moved down the length. He had watched carefully what Poe had done with Rey, and now getting similar attention on his own anatomy, he fully understood why she had been so subsumed in bliss. 

Poe worked him this way for a few strokes, always seeming to stop just when Finn thought he might be about to release, and then leaned back, letting Rey in to give things a try, too. Her mouth was just as wonderful as Poe's, and when the two began to attack him at the same time, trading fervent kisses around him while Poe's hands continued to work their magic, that was all Finn could take. Clutching at their shoulders, he cried out their names, his voice sounding distant, like an echo from some other part of the galaxy. 

When the waves finally subsided, he found himself staring up at the darkening sky, watching as Naboo's four moons arced over the starred expanse. Poe kissed his belly, licking up a few stray pearly streaks that had landed there, and gently withdrew his fingers. 

Rey rested her head on his thigh, looking up at him with love in her eyes. "Feeling a little better now?" she teased.

Finn could only nod. After a minute's quiet rest, and with some effort, he managed to sit up. He was exhausted, but something told him it wouldn't be long before he would be ready for more. 

At the moment, however, a chill breeze was blowing off the lake. Rey shivered, her skin pebbling with the cool air; she still wasn't used to cooler climates. "Mind if we go inside?" she asked. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Finn said, standing and then helping her up and wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

***

Poe watched them as they gathered up their things, uncertain of what he should do. His own body ached for attention, but now that the others had been satisfied, he thought perhaps his role in this was over. "Yeah. You two go. I can… uh… take care of myself." He tried to look nonchalant.

Rey looked back, frowning. "What?"

He shrugged. "If you ever want some more lessons someday, I'd be happy to… but it's okay if you don’t." He could feel his ardor cooling as the disappointment set in; maybe he wouldn't need to do anything at all. 

Finn looked at Rey and then back at him. "Are you kidding?" he said with a laugh. 

Rey crouched down, locking her luminous green eyes on his. "Whatever you want to do is your choice, but for my part, I don't want to leave you behind." She put a warm hand on his cheek. "Ever." 

Finn nodded. "Same. We love you, Poe. We always have. I'm sorry if we haven't been good at showing it. I guess that’s something else we don’t have a lot of experience with." 

Poe was at a loss for words. He hoped that somewhere in whatever Force sense they had, they knew exactly what he was feeling: how grateful, how _loved_. "Oh," he managed to say, his eyes growing a little wet. 

Finn smiled, one of the big, goofy grins that seemed to take over his whole face. "Glad we got that settled," he said firmly. "Now get that cute tail of yours inside!" 

Poe moved faster than he ever had outside of a pilot's seat. 

They settled in Rey’s room, her bed being the only one that could accommodate the three of them together. It would be a cozy fit, Poe noted, but of course that was sort of the idea. He sat down on the end of the bed, and looked up at them expectantly. He’d largely been in control up until now, but this time, he was willing to entrust himself to them. 

Finn nudged Rey’s shoulder. “Time to show him what we’ve learned?” 

“I think so!” she agreed. “Though maybe he has a few more lessons for us, too.”

“I might,” Poe said, a flirty tease in his voice. “But honestly, you can do anything you want. I’m yours.”

“Yes, you are,” Rey said, pushing him back on the bed. Climbing in next to him, she snuggled under his arm, cheek on his chest. “All ours.”  
  
Finn lay down on Poe's other side, nuzzling into his neck with a hand on his belly, fingers twirling through the soft hair below his navel. From the pressure on his hip, Poe could feel that already, Finn was getting aroused again. His heart fluttered as he considered what possibilities that could bring, though for the moment, most of his concentration was on what Rey was doing; Kissing her way down his chest, she took a nipple into her mouth and began suckling. Poe sighed happily, and stroked her hair and neck. On one stroke, however, he found something unusual. A small bump, on her upper back, just below and to the right of the nape of her neck.  
  
"Whoa." Passion, for the moment, became secondary to curiosity. He stilled her with a gentle hand on her cheek.  
  
"Hm?" She looked up.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" He stroked over the bump again.  
  
"Oh!" she reached back herself, touching the spot in question. "I don't know what you think it is, but it's a med implant. For, y'know, safety's sake. Leia recommended it. A while back, she kind of gave me an explanation of some of the things I didn't know, and said it would be a good idea. It was, apparently! It stopped my bleeding, too."

"Bleeding?" Finn looked alarmed.

"I'll explain that later," she said, patting his arm. "But you don't have to worry. I'm fine."  
  
Poe had to chuckle. Of course Leia would have handled that. She had always had an uncanny sense of the future. Such devices and medications, for beings whose reproductive function included involuntary fertility, were common in the military—he had one himself—but Rey of course wouldn't have had that opportunity prior to stumbling into the Resistance. He was grateful that had already been addressed. "That opens up some options," he noted, looking over at Finn.  
  
Finn shrugged. "Well, even if we didn't have that, we're also covered on my end." He turned, showing a similar nub on his upper arm. "Standard First Order issue. They had a lot of rules and punishments to prevent us from doing anything at all, but they also wanted some insurance against accidents."  
  
Poe felt a brief wave of sadness. It was one thing to choose to limit one's fertility, but something else entirely to have that choice made for you. He wished for a moment that he could have personally punched every First Order officer and leader who came up with that terrible idea. The total destruction of their fleet would have to suffice. He kissed Finn's forehead tenderly. "Well, I'm covered, too." he indicated his own shoulder.  
  
"So we could..." Rey sounded intrigued.  
  
Poe nodded. "If you want to, of course."  
  
"Honestly?" She squirmed giddily. "I've been thinking about it ever since I got this thing!"

Poe gave a quiet little cheer. "Well, all right then!" He glanced over at Finn and then back at her. "So, which one of us would you like?" 

She hummed quietly as she considered. "I wish I could say 'both' but I don't think that's possible, so..."

 _It is, actually_ , Poe thought. But such things were undoubtedly a bit more advanced than the other two were up for. Tonight, at least. 

"Go ahead," Finn said. "I've had my turn for now. I'm happy to just watch." 

"You sure?" Poe certainly wasn't going to argue; Their attention to him had already gotten him fully ready for whatever else might be next. 

Finn nodded. "I'll be right here in case you… need me for something." 

"That works for me," Rey said. "But Finn, don't think you're getting out of this entirely!" 

He laughed. "I guess that's a fate I'll just have to accept." 

Poe again felt a strong surge of love for them. He almost wished he could be an observer himself, watching the beautiful pair pleasing each other, but for now, his body was beginning to complain. There would be time, he was now confident, to do that and so much more later.

"How would you like to do this?" he asked Rey.

She gave him a sly half-smile, and then moved to climb atop him. He was both entirely unsurprised by this, and fully delighted. At first, she merely straddled him, rubbing herself against his hardness, her fervor growing. Then, finally, she shifted, raising her hips. Poe reached down to steady himself while she found the right angle, and then, quickly, she sank down. Both of them groaned, and Poe for a moment saw stars. It had been so long—too long—since he had been inside someone, and he'd almost forgotten how delicious it felt to be completely surrounded in that slippery heat. 

As she rocked back and forth on him, her eyes closed and face flushed, he could feel himself rapidly building up. Almost instinctively, he reached for Finn, who had once again reached full hardness. Finn bucked at the touch, and leaned over for a deep, penetrating kiss. Poe's heart pounded, and their pace quickened, cries and murmurs of bliss filling the small room. 

Poe wasn't sure he believed in any gods, but the Force? That he knew was real. Maybe he didn't feel it the same way they did, but there was something there. Something beyond sharing breath and kisses and the glorious, electrifying feeling of being so close to them both. It was love, yes, he knew that, now, but what this love was existed in a space beyond him—beyond them all. He knew the moment Rey's body began to spasm and squeeze around him. He knew the moment Finn, groaning into his mouth, spilled out over his hand and onto his belly. He knew the moment his own body tightened and released in wave upon wave of joy. It felt like flying, only better, because he wasn't the only one at the controls and the others who shared that duty were fully in sync with him, operating as if all three of them had become one mind and heart. 

When he finally started to come down, Rey rolling off of him but still clinging to his side, he realized his face was wet. He'd been crying, and hadn't even noticed. 

"You okay?" Finn said, brushing at his cheeks. Though his tone sounded like he already knew the answer. 

Poe just smiled, and kissed them each in turn. Yes, he most certainly was. 

After a few moments to tidy up and get under the bed's soft blankets, they all curled around each other, content and secure. Just before sleep stole him away, Poe pondered the future. The galaxy awaited their return, he knew. Duty would be calling all too soon. But whatever agents of evil still remained after their victory should certainly be afraid, he thought. Alone, each of them was a formidable foe of the malign and malevolent. Together, they were now unstoppable. 

~end~


End file.
